Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 8 Martian Manhunter Much
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the teaser: The Spies assist Aquaman in taking down Ocean Master and save the people on a cruise ship. In the Main Plot: The Spies investigate some burnt houses with John Jonas but they didn't know if he works for WOOHP but they realize that he is Martian Manhunter to make matters worst the spies and Martian Manhunter must fight against The Human Flame, Volcana and Mandy.


Totally Spies and the DC heroes Episode 8 Martian Man hunter Much

In the teaser: While a Prefect Pacifica Cruise ship is cursing in the south Atlantic. The passages on board are having a wonderful dinner on board. At a table for two a man with glasses proposes to his girlfriend.

But all of a suddenly Ocean Master and his goons break into the dinner hall of the Ship. All of the passengers and core members are scared.

Suddenly Ocean Master walked into the dining hall.

Ocean Master

My I have your attention please, pleases place your personally belonging into these bags that me assistants have and we'll be on our way.

All of the passengers their money, credit and debit cards and jewelry into the bags. The Man with the wedding ring don't want to put the wedding ring into the bag.

Ocean Master

Is something wrong?

The Man with the wedding ring back away from Ocean Master, but Ocean Master uses his powers to drag him back to him. SO the man with the wedding ring place the ring into the bag.

Ocean Master

Thank you for your cooperation, you all have a wonderful evening on a sinking ship.

Ocean Master uses his powers to sink the ship slowly into the water. All of the core members and passengers panic and head to the life boats. But Ocean Master uses his powers to stop them in their tracks.

Ocean Master laughed.

Aquaman

Ocean Master

Ocean Master turned around to see that Aquaman and the Totally Spies are behind him.

Ocean Master

Aquaman and who are your friends.

The totally spies are surprised that Ocean Master don't who they are.

Clover

Really Jerry has to make WOOHP public someday I mean this guy and the other villains don't know use.

Sam

That's the life of a secret agent people don't care about who we are.

Ocean Master blast a lightning belt at the spies and Aquaman but they all dodged it.

Aquaman

Sam Alex you two to found the scours of the sinking ship while Clover and I take care of Ocean Master.

Sam and Alex

Got it.

Blast another lightning bolt at Clover and Aquaman, Aquaman dodged the attack but Clover was attacked by the lightning bolt causing her spy suit to be ruined.

Clover

Oh my hair and you ruined my outfit you are going to pay.

Clover pulled out the Lip Stick Light Saber from her pocket and uses it to attack Ocean Master. Ocean Master dodged the incoming swings of Clover's Lip Stick Light Saber and the punched her in the face.

Clover was so angry that she did a tripe side kick at Ocean Master causing him to fly across the dining hall and crashing into a table.

Aquaman

That's a nice move you have there.

Clover

Thanks never mist with a girl's cloths or hair.

Aquaman

You sound just like my wife.

Meanwhile in the Ship's engine room Sam and Alex are looking for the device that is sinking the ship.

Sam

Did you found it?

Alex

No not really.

Sam

Well it looks like it's not a machine that is making the ship sink but magic.

Suddenly Water is coming into the engine room.

Alex

But we better do something to stop the ship from sinking.

Sam

Good thing we have the Reveres Everything Body Spray.

Sam and Alex sprayed the body spry all over the engine room and then suddenly the ship stop sinking and started to rise again.

Back in the dining hall Clover and Aquaman are still fighting off Ocean Master. Clover split kicked two of Ocean Master's goons and Aquaman judo throw one of Ocean Master goon's right through the window and splashing into the Ocean.

Ocean Master

So it's just a powerful ocean wizard and the Ocean guardian and a pitiful girl shall do the dance of death.

Suddenly Sam uses the Electric Net Throwing Mascara at Ocean Master shocking him and making fall backwards to the floor.

Aquaman

Well that shock things into him.

The Spies and Aquaman laughed.

Moments later WOOHP came and picked up Ocean Master. Aquaman and the Spies return the money, credit and debit cards and jewelry to the people and crew members.

Jerry

Good work spies and Aquaman

Aquaman

Thank you um.

Jerry

My name is Jerry.

Aquaman

Ok Jerry

Clover gave the man with the glasses back his wedding ring.

Clover

I believe this belongs to you.

The Man with the Glasses is relieved and still promise to his girlfriend. His girlfriend accepted his hand in marriage.

Alex

Now that's a sweet since of a great mission.

Clover

Now Jer how about making WOOHP go public?

Jerry walked back to the helicopter.

Clover

Jerry, Jer well I hope he'll get right on it.

In the Main Plot: At Lex Luthor's hidden hide out where Mandy is doing her training with 10 of Lex Luthor's robots.

Mandy pulls out her ninja sword and slice one of the robots in half down the middle, she then throw 2 ninja stars at two of the other robots causing them to explode, she then did a flying tornado kick at 4 other robots sending them flying at the wall causing them to blow up, and finally she pulled out her plasma crossbow and shoot the exploding arrows at the remaining three robots.

After her training was over there was a knock at the door. Mandy opened the door and at the door was the Human Flame and Volcana are at the Door.

Mandy

LEX some other weirdoes are at the door for you.

Lex Luthor

They are not weirdoes they are from the Legion of Doom.

Mandy

Well then come right int.

The Human Flame and Scorch came right into Lex Luthor's hidden hide out.

Lex Luthor

Mandy this is the Human Flame and Volcana they're from the Legion of Doom.

Volcana

The Legion bring us here to see how you'll do out on the field to assassinate one of our targets.

Mandy

I'm listening witch one you're talking about.

The Human Flame take out a photo of Martian Manhunter

The Human Flame

His name is Martian Manhunter he's an Martian from Mars.

Mandy

Say I thought that here is no life on Mars.

Volcana

There was life on Mars 1000s of years ago.

The Human Flame

He is the last Martian in the solar system and now we have to kill him are you up for it.

Mandy

Yes I am, I kind of like this killing thing.

Lex Luthor

Well that's good and now here are your arrows to take down Martian Manhunter.

Lex Luthor gave super-hot arrows that contents fire in each one to Mandy. Mandy feel the arrows are hot and dropped them on the floor. She blow on her hands.

Mandy

OUCH they are hot.

Lex Luthor

Of Course they are you need to wear special gloves to take hold of them.

Lex Luthor handed Mandy the special gloves to hold the arrows. Mandy puts on the gloves.

Mandy

Well not my color but they'll do.

Lex Luthor

Good and now you, Scorch and The Human Flame have to go now to take down the Martian Manhunter and if you see those spies from WOOHP remember kill them tool.

Mandy

Oh I'm dreaming of that very day of killing them.

Lex Luthor

The Legion of Doom is so looking forward to see you.

Human Flame

Come on there's no time to waste.

Mandy picked up the arrows, grabbed her crossbow, sword, plasma sword and blaster and join The Human Flame and Scorch while they are going out the door.

Suddenly an incoming transmission appeared on Lex Luthor's computer.

A Shadow figure that looks like Tim Scam appeared on the screen.

Shadow figure.

So how is the girl doing?

Lex Luthor

Oh you mean Mandy she is learning fast and she also has a grudge against the spies of WOOHP.

Shadow Figure

So do I she'll be a big part of the Legion of Doom.

Lex Luthor

Yes she will yes she will.

At Maule U the Spies Sam, Clover, Alex, Blaine, Britney and Dean we're having launch at the Maule U Café when all of a suddenly the Spies had WOOHPed.

The Spies arrived in Jerry's office and all of their food fall on top of them.

Jerry

Hello Spies sorry to interrupt you launch

Blaine

That's ok J Dude I'm not stratified by the Chicken on Rare Clubhouse Sandwich.

Clover

And I'm not satisfied by the Ranch dressing that is in my hair.

Sam

Jerry why did you WOOHP before our next classes start?

Jerry

Just look at this news report.

Jerry turns on the TV showing that multiple houses are destroyed by fires.

Britney

Look at all of those Houses.

Dean

It could be lose wiring in everyone's homes.

Alex

The people of those houses are now homeless.

Jerry

Indeed there are now over 45 people in San Diego homeless, your mission is to investigate the destroyed homes find some clues and prevent this from happening again and now for your gadgets, today we'll have the Super Sticky Gumball Grenade, the clue finding mirror, a pair of Hypno Sunglasses, the fire proof heat shield rube on tattoos, the Super Tsunami Super squirt gun, Light Saber Lip Stick, you also need the Flash Freezing Crossbow, the Wind Tunnel 9000 hair dryer and last but not least the U.F.F.F.S or Ultimate Fire Fighting Fire Suit.

All of the Spies transform into their Spy suits. Jerry pressed a button WOOHPing the spies to their destination.

As the Spies made it the burnt houses in the subrings in San Diego. On the since of the burnt houses fire fighters and police men were also at the since.

Fire Fighter

Oh sorry one civilians aloud this is a crime since.

The Spies put on their Hypno Sunglasses.

Blaine

But we are fire investigators

Fire Fighter

You are fire investigators.

Clover

We're here to investigate the destroyed houses.

Fire Fighter

You're here to investigate the destroyed houses.

Sam

Would you let us handle this investigation?

Fire Fighter

Yes we will let you.

Alex

Thank you for you cooperation.

Fire Fighter

You're welcome I hope you guys find something that is unique and have a wonderful investigation.

The Fire Fighters go back into their Fire Trucks and the Police men return to their police cars and drive off.

Britney

Wow these are some amazing sunglasses.

Clover

Totally I wonder if we can barrow them from Jerry to get a free pass at the SPA.

Dean

There is no time for fun a games it's spy time.

The Spies uses the Clue finding mirror to find some clues of the burnt houses.

Blaine

Whoever is doing all of this did a "great Job" burring everything inside of the house.

Sam

You bet the clue finding mirror didn't found use any clues yet.

Clover

Totally look at all of the ash reining my boots.

Britney

Perhaps we shall go to the next house maybe we shall found some clues there.

John Jonas

Looks like you can't find any clue around here.

Suddenly John Jones came in the crime since.

Dean

Hello this is a crime since.

John Jonas

I know I'm a detective at WOOHP the names John Jonas.

Blaine

Hello Mr. Jonas, I'm Blaine this my girlfriend Clover, my other friends Sam, Alex, Britney and Dean.

Sam

So did Jerry bring you here to help us?

John Jonas

Um yes he did bring me here.

Alex

That is nice of him.

John Jonas

Yes it is and now you can't find any clues with all of this ash on the ground.

Britney

Good observation looks like it's the Wind Tunnel 9000 Hair Dryer to the rescue.

Britney uses the Wind Tunnel 9000 Hair Dryer to blow all of the ashes away from the ground to revel a foot print.

Dean

Look at that it looks like there is a foot print under all of the ashes.

John Jonas

And you're forgetting that the cuprite is using WOOHP technology to do this.

John Jonas picked up a piece of paper that said porter of WOOHP.

Sam

You're right someone is using WOOHP technology to do burn down the house.

Clover

And it looks like he is not doing it alone.

Clover found another foot print.

John Jonas

Good work Clover

Clover

How do you know my name?

John Jonas

Looks like I know all of your names to but now I must be going.

John Jonas returns to his police car and drives off.

Blaine

That WOOHP detective is very smart.

Alex

Indeed

Sam

Well we have to get these footprints back to Jerry, but right now we have to back to school.

Sam scans the two footprints and send them to Jerry and all of the Spies blasted off back to Maule U.

Suddenly an invisible Mandy appeared out of nowhere.

Mandy

Lex Luthor those losers of mean don't excess a thing.

Mandy turns on her invisibility again.

Back at Maule U Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney ran right through the fashion class room door late.

Sam

Sorry we're late it won't happen again.

Professor Plunkett

That's ok sometime we're all let sometime and now turn your text books to page 55.

Clover thinks something is off about Professor Plunkett it seems like he is not wearing his scarf

Clover

Do you see something weird about Professor Plunkett?

Alex

No what do you mean by that?

Sam

Clover's right there is something wrong with Professor Plunkett he is not wearing his scarf today.

Clover

And he doesn't like to allow the students to read text books.

Britney

Well maybe today he feels like reading, what there is more to fashion then just making cloths.

Suddenly Professor Plunkett came inside of the classroom.

Professor Plunkett

Sorry that I am late I have to take a cab to school today and AHHH.

Professor Plunkett was shocked and freaked that there is another Professor Plunkett in the classroom siting at his deck. All of the other students and Sam, Clover, Alex, and Britney were surprised.

The Real Professor Plunkett

Ok either an alien, cyborg or a relative from the future, I AM Freaking out.

The Real Professor Plunkett fated onto the floor and the fake one ran out crashing through the window.

The Students closed their books and ran towards Professor Plunkett's aid. The Spies go to the window and see that the fake Professor Plunkett is gone, but out from the bushes came Deceive John Jonas and walked away. The Spies were surprised.

As Class was over the Spies return to the Penthouse.

Sam

That was one weird class today.

Clover

Totally first there was one Professor Plunkett and then there were two then the first one jumped out of the window and then John Jonas appeared.

Alex

It was freaky today.

Suddenly Blaine and Dean catch up to the Spies at the Penthouse.

Blaine

Hey Girls how was your day today?

Clover

Thanks for asking Blaine well today in out fashion class we saw not one but two Professor Plunketts today.

Dean

Ok that was freaky.

Britney

That's right and the weirdest part was the fake Professor Plunkett broke out through the window and then transformed into John Jonas.

Sam

Perhaps John wanted to know us better while in disguises.

Clover

That or he is just stoking us.

Suddenly Sam's compowered rang.

Sam

It might be Jerry

Alex

Or John Jonas?

Sam picked up her compowered.

Jerry

Hello Spies I have enisled the foot prints that you send me earlier today.

Blaine

So did you found a match?

Jerry

I did and you'll be in for a shock but the foot print came from Mandy.

Clover

MANDY but she teleported off with Lex Luthor as we took her and Lex Luthor down with Superman.

Britney

Perhaps she is not working with him but with more villains of the Justice League.

Dean

Or Villains from a society of super villains.

Alex

By the way Jerry do you know a detective John Jonas who is a detective for WOOHP?

Jerry

No I don't know a John Jonas but if there is a John Jonas of WOOHP you have to spy on him, but now for the other foot print I had scanned the other foot print and the foot print came from a man named Michael Miller a man who is obesities with fire.

Clover

Ok that is one hot head.

Jerry

Indeed speaking of hot things there was an explosion down town of Los Angles.

Blaine

So we have to options to spy on John or investigate the explosion.

Alex

How about we spy on John Jonas either he part of WOOHP or not?

Sam

Jerry Could you please let another agent investigate the explosion.

Jerry

Indeed I shall but now you have to spy on John Jonas.

Jerry's transmission ended and all of a sudden a red arrow came right through the screen door and hit the wall.

Clover

Ok that was a close one

Suddenly the red arrow started to smoke.

Dean

Everyone out of the Penthouse NOW.

The Spies ran out of the Penthouse and jumped into the pool and then the red arrow exposed. As the smoke clear and the spies got out of the pool and inside their penthouse was on fire.

Alex

No our beloved Penthouse.

Britney

Don't worry the Super Tsunami Super Squirt Gun is on the job.

Blaine pulls out the Super Tsunami Super Squirt Gun puts out the flames into the Penthouse.

Clover

Ok who ever destroyed out Penthouse is going to pay.

Suddenly the Spies heard Mandy's laugh.

Sam

Looks like I know who did it its Mandy who did.

The Spies see that Mandy is down stairs and she gave them the finger and teleported away.

Clover

Oh she is so going to pay big time.

Britney

But now we have to spy on John Jonas I'll call Jerry to clean up our Penthouse.

Elsewhere down town Beverly Hills the Spies, Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Blaine and Dean arrived at a rundown hotel. They uses their belts to climb into John Jonas's apartment.

Sam

Hey look.

The Spies spotted some files from WOOHP that also have their names on them. Sam picked up one of the files.

Blaine

It looks like John Jonas know all about us.

Clover

Including Jerry.

The Spies look through each other's files and see papers about them and photos.

Britney

He know about us our history, and our mission histories.

Alex

Totally What's next is he an alien.

Dean

Guys look it's freaky but look.

The Spies sees through a crack of the door leading to John Jonas's room seeing the John Jonas head is shape shifting while he watches TV.

Alex

Ok that is very freaky.

Britney

And also freaky.

Sam

He is channel surfing while his head shape shifts.

Blaine

So it means he is an alien.

John Jonas's head morph into a cartoon rabbit and then he sees the Spies in the reflection of the television. He got up and his head returns to normal.

John Jonas

Spies I can explain?

Clover

Yeah right you are scratch a shape shifter.

Blaine

And also an Alien.

John Jonas crashes through his apartment window.

Dean

Not again

Clover

Rude Much

The Spies ran to the window and see out the window and see that John Jonas wasn't there on the streets. A Biker went down the street on his bike.

Blaine

He transformed into the biker.

Alex

How do you know that?

Blaine

I just know now come on we have to catch him.

The Spies active their jet pack back pack to fallow John Jonas who is disguise as a biker.

Down the street John Jonas as a biker see the spies so he biked faster to get away from them, but Sam pulled out the Super Sticky Gum Ball Grenada and throw it at the biker john Jonas.

John Jonas

Help get me out of here.

Dean

Sorry Mr. Biker or should I say John Jonas.

John Jonas

Alright you catch me.

The Biker John Jonas transform into John Jonas.

John Jonas

I am John Jonas, but I am more then that.

John Jonas transform into his true form Martian Manhunter.

Clover

No way you're an alien.

Martian Manhunter

I am more than that my name is J'onn J'onzz also known as Martian Manhunter part of the Justice League.

Alex

Cool The Justice League have an alien on the team.

Martian Manhunter

More like Martian.

At the Grove John Jones uses his levitation powers to carry coffees for him and the Spies.

Sam

Thank you for the coffee.

John Jones

My pleasure it's so good to see the spies of WOOHP that Superman told us about.

Clover

Superman told you about us?

John Jones

Yes he did he also told about WOOHP to us, Batman has gone crazy researching about all of the villains of WOOHP.

Blaine

That's the world's greatest detective for you.

John Jones

Yes he is obese with crime.

Britney

So anyway tell us why you are here.

John Jones

Well it starts long time ago, my entire race of Martians were gone by a giant fire that killed my race I was the only Martian left on Mars, I left Mars to join the Justice League to protect the Universe from evil, but evil is still going on and there is nothing to do to stop it.

Dean

Tell us about yourself because we want to know why did you join WOOHP?

John Jones

I didn't join WOOHP, Batman gave me this assignment to see how you do in the fields and gave my world on you guy becoming partners with the Justice League.

Sam

Can I ask you a question are you the one disusing as Professor Plunkett and then transform back to John Jonas.

John Jones

Yes I was learning more about you in your classes and now I know everything about you I was reading your minds.

Clover

Ok that is freaky.

Alex

And cool.

Britney

But you didn't answer the rest of my question.

John Jonas

Well I came to you because there is an origination of super villains called the Legion of Doom.

Blaine

So it's like the Justice League but for baddies and super villains.

John Jonas

Yes it is I am here to warn about that because there are 2 baddies from WOOHP had joined Doom, are you for miller by the names, Tim Scam and Geraldine.

Sam

Yes those are the baddies from WOOHP, Tim Scam has a thing for me.

Clover

And Geraldine is the baddy who runs S.P.I, who turned me against WOOHP.

Blaine

And the same baddy who turns me to kill Clover.

Alex

In short terms yes we know them.

Dean

So are they getting more baddies from WOOHP to join the Legion of Doom?

John Jonas

That's right

Britney

And with more baddies join Doom the more powerful is the Legion.

John Jonas

Yes and we needed WOOHP's more than ever are you up for it?

All of a sudden a red arrow came down to the Spies and John Jonas hitting the table.

Sam

EVERYONE DUCK AND COVER.

The Spies and John Jonas got away from the arrow witch exploded on the table. Fire came after the explosion. The Spies transform back into their Spy Suits and John Jonas transform back into Martian Manhunter.

Martian Manhunter

Fire no.

Alex

What's wrong with fire?

Martian Manhunter

Martians are afraid of fire that what causes to kill my race.

The Human Flame

And you're about to join them.

Mandy, the Human Flame and Scotch arrived at the Grove.

The Spies

MANDY

Mandy

It's good to see you again NOT do you like my friends.

The Human Flame

The Names Human Flame

Volcana

And I'm Volcana heard about us?

The Spies

No.

The Human Flame

Well you'll remember us.

Volcana

After we take down Martian Manhunter.

Mandy shoots her crossbow at Martian Manhunter. The arrow hits him causing him to catch on fire.

Martian Manhunter

AAHHHH FIRE

The Spies gasped about Martian Manhunter is on fire.

Martian Manhunter

HELP ME!

Alex

The Super Tsunami Squirt Gun to the rescue.

Alex blast the Squirt Gun at Martian Manhunter to dots the fire on him, but he is still on fire.

Martian Manhunter

I'M STILL BURING.

Britney

Wow looks like the fire is water proof.

Scorch

And you're next

Mandy transform into a magma suit.

Mandy

Do you like it it's made out of Magma.

Mandy uses her new suit to fire at every store at the Grove causing them to explode and burst into flames, Scorch and the Human flame did the same.

Alex

There is no way you're going to destroy the Grove.

Sam

Blaine, Dean you guys found out how to dost the flames off of Martian Manhunter, while me Alex and Britney take care of the Human Flame and Volcana.

Clover

I'll take care of Mandy.

Blaine

You better put on the U.F.F.F.S to do that

Clover transforms into the U.F.F.F.S to take on Mandy. Martian Manhunter was still on fire and wondering into crowds of people. The people look scared and ran out of his way while Martian Manhunter was on fire.

Dean

Ok putting water on him didn't work.

Blaine

How about freezing him, the Flash Freezing Crossbow will work.

Blaine shoot the crossbow at the burning Martian Manhunter freezing him in a block of ice. Dean and Blaine kicked at the block of ice freeing Martian Manhunter.

Martian Manhunter

Thank you, you put the fire off of me.

Blaine

We're spies we also help out.

Scorch is throwing fireballs into the parking lot making cars explode.

Sam

Hey time to cool off.

Sam fired the Flash Freezing Crossbow at Volcana freezing her in a block of ice. All of a sudden The Human Flame throw a big fireball at Sam, Britney and Alex, Sam use the Lip Stick Light Saber to slice the giant fireball in half.

Alex fired the Crossbow at the Human Flame freezing him in a block of ice.

Sam

Looks like they need some time to chill.

Back in the Grove Mandy and Clover and squaring off.

Mandy

You know that robot suit of yours don't suit you.

Clover

Oh yeah that Magma suit makes you look fat.

Mandy is angry and blasted magma from her suit at Clover. Clover dodged the magma blast but the magma hit a store behind her instead causing the store to catch on fire.

Clover blasted some missiles filled with water at Mandy but Mandy uses her magma blast to block the attack. Mandy then puts her hands to the ground and then magma started to blast out from the ground. Clover dodged the magma that is coming out from the ground and then fire water at the magma causing the magma to turn into rock causing the rock to break apart and collapse to the ground. Mandy uses her suit to blast off into the air and rapid fired at Clover. Clover dodged the incoming fire and then fired water bombs at Mandy causing her to fall right to the ground.

Clover pulls out the Super Tsunami Squirt Gun put it to full power and blasted at Mandy causing a massive Tsunami whipping out every fire at the Grove.

As the tsunami was rover Mandy picked herself up from the ground and suddenly her magma suit cracked and break apart, now she is in her bar and underwear. She screamed.

Mandy

You loser you're going to pay as soon as I join the Legion of Doom I'm going to destroy you, your other loser friend and also WOOHP.

Mandy teleported out of the Grove.

Blaine

Clover you were amazing with the U.F.F.F.S

Sam

You totally soaked Mandy

Alex

And also reveal her in her underwear and bar.

Suddenly Jerry and the other agents of WOOHP arrived picking up Volcana and the Human Flame that are frozen in ice.

Jerry

Well done spies and Martian Manhunter.

Martian Manhunter

Well it's an Horner to meet the head of WOOHP.

Jerry

So are you part of the Justice League too?

Martian Manhunter

Yes I am and with all of your hard work and your fighting skills I think it's time for WOOHP to see the rest of the Justice League.

Britney

Rest you mean there are more Superheroes?

Martian Manhunter

Yes

Suddenly Sam, Clover, Alex, Blaine, Britney, Dean and Martian Manhunter all got teleported to the Watch Tower.

The Spies, Jerry and Martian Manhunter teleported to the Watch Town.

Clover

Ok what just happened?

Dean

Yeah it looks like we teleported to somewhere.

Superman

You did to the Watch Tower.

Blaine

Superman

Clover

Batman

Alex

Wonder Woman

Sam

The Flash

Britney

Green Lantern

Dean

Aquaman.

Jerry

What is all this?

Batman

Well seeing your agents of yours saving Martian Manhunter

Wonder Woman

We decided to teleport you to the Watch Tower now to introduce the Justice League's new partners.

The Spies and Jerry see all of the Superheroes of DC are at the Watch Tower and clapped to see the arrival of the Spies and their partner WOOHP.

Clover

Wow this is totally awesome.

Alex

You bet it is we're finally teaming up with Superheroes.

Sam

Witch it's cool but amazing.

Green Lantern

Would you care to say some worlds to the other heroes?

Jerry

Ok. Hello Heroes and Heroines this is a great movement that WOOHP and the Justice League joining together to become partners, with the help from all of your supermen and superwomen we are going to make the world a safer place, I know that WOOHP is a secret spy origination but it's not a secret anymore, anyway with your super powers, special skills and etc. we hope that crime and evil shall be gone.

All of the superheroes clapped for Jerry's speech.

Britney

Jerry you did great.

Jerry

Thank you spies and now I would like to have a word with all of you. Now WOOHP is now partners to the Justice League you shall all have very dangerous missions to go on you shall be teaming up with a superhero, you all shall suffer from some bourse, cuts and broken bones you hall also suffer from burns and you also suffer from blood lost and the worst of all your spy uniforms shall suffer rips and cuts.

The Spies

Bin there done that.

Superman

Well it's settled then we are now partners.

Sam

You know this is going to become more than a partnership but a friendship.

Meanwhile in the swamps Lex Luthor and Mandy are walking their way to the legion of doom HQ where Lex Luthor is going to introduce Mandy to the rest of the Legion of Doom.

Mandy

So where is this Legion of DOOM thing you are talking about?

Lex Luthor

It's right here.

Mandy

I don't get it it's just a smelly swamp.

All of a sudden the Legion of Doom HQ appeared out from the swamp. The Headquarters was enormous Mandy was amazed.

Mandy

Ok that is amazing

Lex Luthor

Perhaps you can see more of it when you get inside.

As Lex Luthor and Mandy are inside of the Legion of DOOM HQ they walked into a room filled with every supervillian of DC.

Mandy

So is this like an evil origination of Super villains.

Geraldine

Yes it is a origination of Super Villains.

Tim Scam

And you are the newest member.

Lex Luthor

Mandy I would like to introduce to you Geraldine and Tim Scam one of the head leaders of the Legion of Doom.

Tim Scam

We heard about you with you rivalry of your high school friend know as Sam, Clover and Alex.

Geraldine

And we encounter them a few times and we need you to know everything about them.

Mandy

Ok I'm into this Legion of yours I would like to get some pay back on those losers of mine and also destroy the Justice League while I'm at it.

Gorilla Grod

Well it's settle then you work for Doom and everything that you want shall some true, my name is Gorilla Grod and welcome to the Legion of Doom.

Mandy

TALKING GORILLA.

Mandy fainted to the floor.

Lex Luthor

She shall have some time to get uses to all of this.

Lex Luthor, Tim Scam, Geraldine and Gorilla Grod all smile evilly.

The End


End file.
